Follow to the Ends of the World
by goldfishlover73
Summary: For the DW contest KakaSaku Through Time. Prompt: Ancient Egypt. Kakashi is a solider and has been picked by his queen to help guide her through the next world.


For DW KakaSaku Comm's through time contest. Prompt: Ancient Egypt

III

Kakashi genuflected, his head bent, staring at the ground. He trembled as he heard light footsteps come towards him. He held his breath as they stopped a few feet from him.

"Rise, Kakashi." An elegant voice sang, reverberating through his unworthy body. He lifted his head slowly, his heart stopping.

She was a true goddess- her long, coral colored hair sat high on her head, accentuating her high cheekbones and long neck. Her skin looked like ivory against the gold ornaments that adorned her body. A gold and jade headdress made her jade eyes almost glow. Gold bracers and bracelets encumbered her arms. Her long gown was made of the finest cotton and silk, decorated with stories of her ancestors and the riches of their people. He tried not to look straight at her- it was disrespectful to gaze directly at a god.

She leaned down, lifting a delicately soft hand, cupping his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Her jade eyes were filled with amusement as he lost himself in their depths.

He truly wasn't worthy.

She smiled. "You have been a wonderful solider." He tried to break eye contact, but she held his jaw with unworldly strength. "I hear that you defeated half of that terrible Arab army yourself." Her head tilted slightly. "We are pleased."

He swallowed. This war with those on the other side of the red sea had been a long. He had lost many comrades and friends. He knew that he was skilled, but he did not believe that it was worth her praise. "I-I do not deserve this my queen-"

She tsked, her delicate fingers running through his silver hair. She cupped his face, her smile changing. "And you're so handsome." Her voice was like silk as her eyes danced. He felt heat rising to his face, making her chuckle.

She released him, rising up fully over him. "You have served your queen will, slaying the enemies of our kingdom and bringing the sun gods favor to our lands. We are pleased." He bowed deeply, falling down on both knees.

"Yes my queen."

"You will serve and protect this queen in this world and the next." His head snapped up, his eyes wide. This was the greatest honor that could be given to him-like his father and his father before him, he could help protect the pharaoh as they made their journey to join the sun god through the afterlife.

He shook his head, his forehead rubbing against the sand. "My Queen! I am not-"

She tsked him again, "We need a strong…warrior to help on our journey. You will serve us well."

He nodded, "You are too honorable, my Queen!"

She shook her head. "At sunrise tomorrow, you will have a new place in this life, and the next." She turned and sauntered out of the chamber, "At my side."

III

Kakashi rubbed his fingers together, trying not to move.

This was a strange experience.

_His_ attendant grinned. "Palace life is an adjustment, but you will adjust." Kakashi looked down at playful bright blue eyes. Kakashi watched him warily-northerners were not common in this kingdom. The boy had tan skin, but the hair the color of the sun. The boy reached out running his fingers along the hem of Kakashi's new tunic. "The finest cotton in the kingdom…" The boy grinned, "Was this your first bath?" the boy chuckled, but Kakashi didn't respond, running his hand through his hair, amazed at how soft it was.

"Why am I-" Kakashi paused, trying to find the right words. His father had served the previous pharaoh, and was rewarded with helping him on his journey through the afterlife. His father had lived with him in the slave quarters until his death. He was almost certain that he had never even been in the palace.

He looked down to the boy, whose eyes shined like the sun on the Nile. His dressings were more elaborate than Kakashi's previous wares, but were not as elegant as what he wore now. "You're not like the rest of us. She has _chosen_ _you._"

"Chosen?"Kakashi rose a brow and the boy laughed knowingly.

"Let me show you to your quarters. The quarters you will _share_ with the queen."

III

Kakashi tried not to stare, but she was truly a goddess.

Her hair now hung freely, framing her face in large waves as she wore nothing more than a pure white tunic-similar to his.

She smiled beckoning him with a grand wave. He swallowed, crossing the room with his eyes cast down. He felt her approach, her soft, warm hand lightly touching his cheek, tilting it up slightly so her eyes captured his.

She smiled, "You are mine, Kakashi." Her authoritative voice sent chills down his back as her fingers trailed down his face to his shoulders and arms. Her smile changed and felt like she was looking into his soul. "And while we are in here," she whispered, "I will be yours."

His eyes widened as she pulled herself flush against him. She hummed, her breath licking his collar bone, setting his skin on fire.

"My-my queen-" she stood on tip toes, brushing her lips against his. His body trembled as her nails dug into his shoulders. She pulled away, detaching herself and sauntering towards the bed. She shed her tunic, "Come Kakashi." She looked over her shoulder, smile making him swallow dryly, heat pooling in his loins.

He followed.

III

Kakashi would never say it to anyone, but he felt like an almost equal in the bed chamber with the queen. He had been in the palace for almost the entire harvesting season, following her dutifully during the day. She, paying no heed to him. But when the air chilled, she would pull him close, kissing him deeply as he made her moan in pleasure. And then she _make him _moan.

He was not worthy this.

They would lay together afterwards, and they would talk of war, strategies, or she would speak of the word of the gods; how the afterlife would be and how he would be with her forever. She would ask of his childhood-of his father. This time that he held her close, her fingers drawing circles on his chest were his favorite. It felt like a hoard of lotus took a flight in his chest.

III

They were in the armory chamber. The war was worsening and Kakashi feared for his queen. She stood in front of him, not in her simple cotton tunic, or her elaborate headdress and gown, but in armor, a frown set across her beautiful face. "We will have to push those Arabs back across the sea ourselves." She muttered.

He, also clad in armor, crossed the room in two grand strides and pulled her tightly against him.

"Tomorrow, we will fight. Let us rid ourselves of this armor for the night." Her fingers clutched the back of his armor, nodding against him.

"Let us return to our chambers." She whispered.

"Yes, my queen."

III

She was an elegant fighter. She moved through the enemies like the goddess she was.

It was breathtaking.

They were close to the leader: dark eyes with a set frown glaring down at them from a chariot just on their side of the river. A deep frown set on his lips as he watched his army slain by a mere few. Kakashi stayed at his queen's side, though she needed little protection.

_That king is foolish if he believes he can harm our Sun Goddess. _ Kakashi gritted his teeth as he sliced through an enemy.

The king laughed, "You truly believe you can defeat me, Sakura?" Kakashi frowned as the deep voice mocked his queen. The king dismounted his chariot, unsheathing his sword. He smirked, "You are a fool."

Kakashi regripped his sword as his queen stood tall, twirling her sword gracefully. "Let the gods have mercy on your soul." His mighty queen spoke calmly as she charged. Kakashi watched as blades clashed, sending sparks into the air, her grunts ringing in his ear. Fear rose in his chest as they dueled, his fingers trembling with every duck, dodge and roll.

He had to help her.

His heart stopped at the clattering of her sword as it was ripped from her hand. Her anguished cries tore at his soul as his feet moved quickly, catching her before she hit the unholy sand.

She screamed as the wind rushed out of him and pain erupted through his body. She pushed away as he looked down to see a bloody sword sticking out of his stomach. He smiled, feeling a calm fall over him as he heard her scream and the sound of steel on flesh.

He slowly turned his head to watch the king collapse to his left, his head rolling a few feet.

_My lady is safe_.

"Kakashi!" her delicate fingers cradled his face, her warm hands almost burning. He swallowed something tangy and warm as her green eyes shone brightly. He lifted a shaky hand, brushing a tear from her cheek, frowning as he smeared blood. _His dirty blood._ "I'm-I'm sor-"

"You will wait for us." Her voice was shaky as she gripped his face tighter. "You will wait for us in the other world. You will accompany us to the next world. That is your destiny. To be with me forever."

He smiled, nodding as his vision blurred. "Until we meet again…my…my queen."

III

_Kakashi sat at the edge of a river, smiling to himself._

_He had waited a long time. He could _feel_ her._

_A boat sat a few feet from him, one oar in his hand, twirling it as his smile widely. He had told the underworld he must wait-wait for his goddess._

_Not even Anubis could get him to budge._

_He felt her warmth before she called to him. "Kakashi." He looked up and once again lotus exploded in his chest. _

_She was even more beautiful._

_She had a soft glow surrounding her as she floated towards him._

_She reached out, fingers sifting through his hair. He closed his eyes as her warmth spread through him._

"_You have waited so long…" she murmured._

_He shook his head. "I would wait for all eternity for my queen."_

_She chuckled, "Now we depart, my Kakashi."_

_She stepped back, allowing him to rise. _

_He looked down at her shining jade eyes. He cupped her cheek, leaning down, pressing his forehead to hers. "Let us depart, together."_

III

AN: So, I really don't know that much about Egypt lore.

But! I _did_ watch the first 30 minutes of a NatGeo documentary on death. So I think I can be considered an expert. HA!

I'm going to assume that the Egyptians went to war with the Middle East. It's right _there_ after all…I didn't want to talk about the Sea People (they were kind of like Vikings, but much earlier than them) because I assumed, no one has heard of the 'Sea People' (that's what they're called!)

I am actually pretty happy with how this story turned out. I was worried about the prompt, but it worked out the way I wanted it to. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
